Return to the Planet of the Apes
by Noella50881
Summary: Amelia returns to the ape village, only to discover that there may be more humans on the way. Amelia starts to question herself. After Rise of the Planet of the Apes and During Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. But Before War for the Planet of the Apes.


Disclaimer: I don't own Planet of the Apes. I enjoy writing. So please enjoy this sequel. I am hoping it's not too early to write the sequel to "Accidental Human".

I don't own Caesar, Maurice, Rocket, Koba, or the humans mentioned in my story. Except for Amelia and Penelope, and even Brent. No humans were harmed in my story. I have a difficult time killing off my characters because they always beg me not to harm them too much. Even the ones I don't own.

-0-

Amelia was running late. It had been a month since she became one of the members of Caesar's family. Her own lateness would actually be questioned by none other than Caesar himself. Her twin light brown braids were flapping against her back while the horse ran towards the fence where several horses and chimpanzees sat there, armed with spears and torches. Her visit had lasted for more than a day with her own parents and the village. There had been a way past the fence and only she knew it as well as the apes.  
Her hair had to be trimmed and she needed to spend time with her mother. She learned that there was a new village that seemed to have more resources and more things needed for survival. The only thing that worried them the most was fuel. Then the option of light would help them with both light and heat. Amelia was familiar with the power station as she had seen it on her trips to the running lake. She had gone there to fish and of course, take a swim while the apes were unaware of her leaving for some rest and privacy.  
There was talk about going to the other humans and joining them. Amelia wasn't sure if that was a good idea. They had been using their own resources and resourcefulness to survive. They learned how to make their own furs, eat from the land, and learned how to heat their own houses with wood-burning stoves. Amelia was sure that her parents would follow them instead of remaining where they were familiar.  
As she was totally absorbed, she didn't realize that she was actually being pursued by a well-known ape. There was no mistaking his milky eye. Koba was racing after her, hooting menacingly at her. Amelia, knowing full well, that Koba rarely joked or played any games. She urged her horse forward, laughing a little in her enjoyment. What was the harm in 'having fun'? None.  
Now she was heading towards the area where the horses were kept and she eased into a stop. She abruptly hopped off the horse and ran into the village, with Koba swinging off his horse, trying to get her.  
Koba wasn't pleased with her tardiness and was about to get her back. But when the horse trotted into the special place where apes only knew, he knew that she was late and had to answer for that.  
Amelia giggled a little as he pursued her up towards the home of Caesar. It was then he backed off and gave a look of satisfaction. Caesar would handle her tardiness and it would be harsh. He hoped that it would. No ape ever deviated from his rule and since Amelia was considered a member of the tribe, it would mean the same for her when it came to discipline. Her tardiness wouldn't go unnoticed. Especially with an ape-like Caesar. Apes often apologized, but Amelia seemed giddy and happy for some reason that escaped Koba. Perhaps she was just happy to be back and couldn't wait to 'talk' about her time.  
Caesar was engaged in a conversation with his son about a hunting expedition. Cornelia, Maurice, and Rocket. Caesar wasn't exactly talking to his eldest son. He was signing directly to his son. As soon as Amelia made her appearance, Caesar stopped signing and gestured to her. "You wait." Unfortunately, he knew about her tardiness. Amelia looked to Cornelia, but her expression was that of worry and being close to being ready to give birth to a baby. Amelia kicked herself mentally. She worried them both and waiting was a better idea than bursting into an explanation that wouldn't sit well with the two.  
Then Koba walked into the house and looked at Caesar who signed to him about a hunting expedition. They would need to hunt to keep the village healthy and happy. Once Koba nodded, he left to talk to the hunters.  
Rocket left to secure some of his hunting gear and Maurice left to teach some of the ape children, leaving Amelia, Caesar, and Cornelia alone. Caesar's green eyes peered into Amelia's brown ones. He was not really standing full height when he walked over to her. "You are late." He said, gruffly. "Why?" It was more like a demand that Amelia had a better answer.  
Her excuse died on her lips. Something about Caesar always brought her to think of a better reason than to lie. "I'm sorry. I lost track and wanted to spend more time with my Mom." She finally answered. "She had some new things to give to me."  
Caesar possessed a fondness towards her and gripped her shoulders. He drew her close to him, planting her head on his. She smiled as he still considered a member of his tribe. It brought her a smile to her face. Then Caesar released her as he glanced over to Koba.  
Koba's scarred face and his good eye narrowed at her. "Human lies." He said again. It was like he had gone back into his hate for humans and what Amelia had told him was a lie. "She lies." He said.  
Amelia hearing that line again, decided it was best to let Caesar handle him instead of her trying to defend herself. Apes didn't kill other apes. Her being human meant that they would decide to get rid of her when they got tired of her. It was a disheartening thought that plagued her every now and then. She considered whether to stay or fight. She was a strong independent young woman and to hear it from Koba struck another blow to her. Amelia stood, pondering what to say. "I don't lie." She said simply. "I wouldn't do that to Caesar. But you're mistaken to point out I'm a liar. I was talking to my Mom and enjoying the time I spent with her."  
Amelia didn't want to give out the information about the new 'village'. Her village was starting to exchange and trade things with them. What would the apes do if they found out?  
Koba narrowed his eyes at her and bared his teeth.  
Caesar felt it was time to intervene and stood up straight, his face showing dominance. Amelia didn't want Caesar to intervene. She found herself foolishly grabbing his arm. "Please?"  
Caesar turned his face to her but did not lower his stature. Koba bent to a knee when he felt no choice and held out his palm. Caesar brushed his hand and Koba left. Then Caesar gripped Amelia's hand gently. He lowered her hand. "I'm also the leader and if they don't see that I'm strong, they will follow some other leader. I'm not mad at you." Caesar wasn't actually mad. He was relieved that she was safe. "I want you to stay with Cornelia and help her."  
Amelia was delighted to help out around the village. "I thought you'd never ask!" She liked to stay around Cornelia, learning more about the Royal Family from her. Caesar was always ordering everyone around and it wasn't the first time she wanted to help them in every manner possible. When Caesar released her, she literally bounded to help Cornelia. Caesar wondered what he got himself into. The young woman was acting differently.  
He shrugged and walked out of the treehouse and headed towards the hunting party. His son, Rocket, and a few other hunters waited for him. They started to put hunting paint on their faces and chests. The red dye was easily washed off and it was only when they went out as warriors and hunters.


End file.
